staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 września 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Giełda pracy - giełda szas 10.00 "Dynastia" - odc. filmu obyczaj. USA TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.30 Poeci dzieciom 13.00 Poczet nauki polskiej Stanisław Herbst 13.20 Swego nie znacie: Katalog zabytków - Gołąb koło Puław 13.30 Bojowe szkoły - film dok. o Szarych Szeregach 14.00 Niobe - film baletowy 14.15 Perły średniowiecznego Krakowa 14.45 Andy Warhol - film dok. 15.00 Wielkie spory Polaków - czy Polska mogła uniknąć wojny 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Latający Holender 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Wychowawca" - odc. 1 serialu USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Kinomania - mag. 17.55 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.15 I co dalej? - teleturniej 18.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program o losach Raula Wallenberga 19.00 Świat i my 19.15 Dobranoc: Lunetka, Marcin i... 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 " Dynastia" -odc. filmu seryjnego USA 20.55 ABC ekonomii: co to są pieniądze i do czego służą? 21.00 Magazyn 60/90 21.30 Kabaret Starszych Panów: "Przerwa w podróży" 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.20 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30-11.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 8.00 Dziennik 8.10 "Ulisses" - animow. serial francusko - amerykański 8.40 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" - serial TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Wiadomości w języku francuskim 10.15 Wiadomości w języku niemieckim 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Magazyn ekologiczny 17.35 "M.A.S.H." - odc. serialu komediowego USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Grają Ewa i Andrzej Bauerowie 20.00 "Powrót do Vercors" - film dok. 21.00 Dziennik 21.15 Sport 21.25 "Dzieci takie jak on" - film fab. (obyczajowy) USA 23.15 Dziennik 23.20 Telewizja nocą TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja progr. satelit. - „CNN" 16.20 „Bolek i Lolek" - film dla dzieci 16.30 „Studio Regionalne" 16.45 „Śpiewa Katarzyna Suska", gra WOSPRiTV pod dyr. Antoniego Wita 17.00 „Ekumenizm" - program Czesławy Sikory i Bogusława Nierenberga 17.15 „Studio Regionalne" 17.30 „Suita na przydrożne krzyże" - reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 18.00 „Aktualności" 18.30 Z serii „Family Classic": Mały tancerz - film fabularny Pro 7 5.55 Meine drei Sohne - ser. 6.15 So ein Affentheater! - ser. 6.40 Shane - western ser. 7.30 Sheriff Cade - ser. 8.15 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 9.00 Planet der Affen - ser. 9.55 Das Haus am Eaton Place - ser. 10.45 Sheriff Cade - ser. 11.30 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. 11.55 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago - ser. 12.20 Tennis, Schlager und Kanonen - ser. 13.15 Outland - Planet der Verdammten - sci-fi 15.10 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 16.10 Mister Ede - ser. 16.40 Mein Freund Ben - ser. 17.10 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. 17.50 Agentin mit Herz - ser. 18.35 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 20.15 Das Schlafzimmerfenster - krym. USA 22.20 Spenser - ser. 23.15 Fellinis Casanova - Teil 1 und Teil 2 - fab. Wiochy 2.00 Der Nachtfalke - ser. 2.50 Der Mann mit der Todeskralle - sens. 4.30 Hitchhiker - ser. grozy 5.00 Katzenmenschen - hor. RTL Plus 8.35 Show- Laden - powt. 9.00 RTL aktuell 9.05 Knight plus Dayne - Zwei herrliche Chaoten - ser. 9.30 Die Marx Brothers in der Oper - kom. USA 11.00 Show-Laden 11.25 Die wilde Rose - ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy - ser. 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.05 Klan z Kalifornii - ser. 13.55 Historia Springfieldów - ser. 14.40 Der Clan der Wolfe - ser. 15.30 Chips - ser. krym. 16.20 Riskant! 16.50 US Open 18.45 RTL aktuell 22.00 Stern TV 22.50 Der Bulie von Paris - thril. franc. 0.40 Der Schutzengel von New York - ser. 1.25 US Open Sat 1 8.30 Blick 8.35 Sąsiedzi - ser. 9.00 Blick 9.05 General Hospital - ser. 9.50 Taleshop 10.05 Blick 10.10 Marschier oder strib - film 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Telegiełda 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Ollies total werruckte Farm - ser. rys. 14.25 General Hospital - ser. 15.10 Sąsiedzi - ser. 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Kung Fu - ser. 16.45 Stingray - ser. krym. 17.40 Blick 17.50 Drei Madchen und drei Jungen - ser. 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Guten Abend Deustchland 19.15 Glucksrad 20.00 Hunter - ser. krym. 20.55 Blick 21.00 Onkel Paul. dia grosse Pflaume - kom. franc. 22.30 Blick 22.44 Erben des Flusch - ser. fant. 23.35 KANAL 4 Reportaże 0.05 KANAL 4 Wellenlange 0.30 Kanał 4 kurz and gut 0.35 Hunter - ser. Tele 5 6.30 Guten Morgen Bino - pr. dla dzieci 9.05 Henderson - ser. 9.30 Zuhause mit TELE 5 10.35 Henderson - ser. 11.00 Wildcat - ser 11.30 Hoop oder Top - quiz 11.55 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 12.30 Vor Ort in Deutschland 13.00 Wildcat - ser. 13.25 Bim Bam Bino - pr. dla dzieci 18.05 Hulk - ser. 18.30 Fazit - aktualności 18.35 Hulk - ser. 19.00 Ruck Zuck 19.30 Fazit 19.45 Hoop oder Top 20.15 Lilli, ein Madchen aud der Grosstadt - fab. niem. 21.40 Fazit - aktualności 21.50 US-Open 22.00 Morgen in Kino 22.10 Endspurt - film fab. USA 23.50 Das Bildnis des Dorina Gray - fab. USA 2.00 WNT - Wiadomości wieczorne 2.30 Hulk - ser. 3.15 Ruck Zuck '88 3.40 Video non stop Sky One 13.30 Sale of the Century 14.00 True Confessions - ser. 14.30 Another World - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 Bewitched - ser. 16.45 DJ Kat Show - pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Storkes - ser. 18.30 McHale's navy - ser. 19.00 Family Ties - ser. 19.30 Sale of the Century 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Antyhing for money 21.00 "V" - ser. 22.00 Equal justice - ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 The Hitchhiker - ser. 24.00 Mike Hammer 1.00 Twist in the Tale - ser. ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics - Aeurobic - Show 8.30 Bowling 9.00 Fussball 9.30 Bowling 10.30 Eurobics-Aerobic 11.00 Stop Motorbootsport 11.45 Tele-Schauss '91 12.00 Bilard 14.00 Gol - mag. sportowy z Holandii 15.00 Radsport 16.00 Hippodrome - mag. sportów konnych z Francji 16.30 Motorradsport - Enduro 17.00 Bowling 17.30 Sport z Francji 18.00 Sport Surfen - mag. surfingowy 18.20 Sporty wodne 18.46 Tele-Schuss '91 19.00 Futbol amerykański 20.00 Revs Motorsport - mag. z Anglii 20.30 Automobilsport: Britische Toruenwagen 21.00 Automobilsport: Formuła 3000 22.00 Golf US GPA 23.00 Basebal Major Liga z USA 1.00 Automobilsport: Formuła 3 - mistrzostwa W. Brytanii 1.30 Hippodrome - mag. sportów konnych z Francji Eins Plus 18.00 Tour de Ruhr - ser. 18.45 ARD Sport-Treff - show 19.00 IFA. Berlin 19.45 Italiano in Rosse e Blu (9) - kurs j. włoskiego 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20.15 Bagegnung mit Die Kaschuben 21.15 IFA - Talk - live Kritiker ttnd Kritisiarte 22.45 Alter Brunen - fab. chiń. 0.50 Tagesthemen - tematy dnia i ostatnie wiadomości